dragonrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Swirl
Swirl is the first and possible unique chapter of the Swirl roleplaying story. This chapter is still open, so you can add your characters and contributions to this story. It is about a group of tornado chasers that finds the most horrible tornado ever. =Characters= * John, Mark and Charles are tornado chasers controlled by User:Mighty Erick. You can use them at public mode (that means... you can even kill them!!!) * Feel free to add your characters and collaborations =Swirl: First chapter= John- You are wasting our time. Are you kidding? That puny mesocyclone will never spaw any tornado. The red Dodge Ram 1500 is running across the interstatal, but aside hail and rain there are no any sign of tornadic activity, at least that is what John thinks. Mark- Are you blind? The doppler never lies! There is a beautiful hook echo, if you do not see a tornado at this moment it is because you are blind. It is right there, I never have seen such a defined hook echo ever. It is massive, it has to be giant strong tornado, it has to be producing at least E-F-5 damage. Mark is worried. From a Ten-Miles-Northest position he is scanning the clouds. There is a tornado, a severe tornado, and the storm chasers are close, too close. John- RFD? Charles- RFD? Yep, it is totally defined. There is a clear RFD on ground. It had a microburst few seconds ago. It just blew up two farms. John- But no tornado Charles- No tornado. John- Keep the cam recording. May be another microburst lets us to have at least some good footage. We can not expect anymore from this puny mesocyclone. Mark- Puny Mesocyclone? I know you are bold, John, but calling this mesocyclone a puny one is not bold but crazy. John- I have no seen a smallest mesocyclone during my whole life. Yes, It is producing many staccato CGs, and I see its strong rotation, but it is too small. Furthermore, it looks like a really mature mesocyclone, it has to die at any moment. Mark- It is impossible, the radius is at least ninety miles around, it is a big mesocyclone. John- No, your devices are wrong, it is a minimal five miles wide storm. Suddenly, things began to look very dark in the interstatal way. A hideous shadow began to cover the environment. Mark tried to locate visually the position of the tornado. Mark- Let me see. Ou, ou, ou, I can see it clearly, give me your GPS location. John tells him his GPS location. Mark- What the heck!!! You are about to run into the tornado, it is right before you, it is giant, it is big, it is... EEEEVIILLLLL John- EEEEVIILLLLL?? Mark- Yes, EEEEVIILLLLL John- You went crazy. I can see horizon with no problem. The large, plain and flat horizon, I can even see the line of rain. Mark- You are looking northward. Isnt? John'- Yes, I am looking northward, because I am driving right toward the tiniest mesocyclone I have ever seen Mark- But there is not any large, plain, and flat horizon on your north, there are hills, lots of hills. Charles- Ok, John, stop the car. Let us inspect. Charles and John step out of the car, but suddenly, the guys had to enter again. Charles- Hail! Hail! Hail! Let's out of here!!!! Giant hailstones begin to hit the Dodge. But John does not retreat, he continues, he wants to show them all he is right and there is no any tornado. After other mile the hailstones stop raining down. The guys step out of the car, they are right beneath the beginning of the mesocyclone. The humid wind of inflow is hitting them, but they can stay away enough time to look at the whole circulation. A very small wall cloud appears. John- I do not see any tornado. Look at that puny wall-cloud of that puny mesocyclone. You both puny!!! Suddenly the wind calmed down, but it comes back after few seconds in a totally different direction. Charles- It is not good, there is something EEEEVIILLLLL. The Roar Flank Downdraft springs up dust and grass, Charles enters into the car. Charles- Mark, The sky is too dark right know, I am scared. Tell me, where is the tornado right now. Mark- Get out of there, get out of there. You are into the tornado itself!!!! John- You sick, we are not in danger. The only thing we see is a wall cloud. Mark- Oh, yes, I can see the wall cloud now. A little paralel wall cloud is right next to the giant tornado. Charles- Right next to the Tornado? No, it is right next to the little mesocyclone. Mark- Oh, I get it, this all was a misunderstanding. You have not seen the mesocyclone yet. It is so big you can not watch it all since your position. Do you see all those dark rain shadows swirling around the mesocyclone? John'- Yes, I barely can notice them. Mark- Ok, I get it too, they are not dark rain shadows but a very thick line of microbursts, debris and dust. Charles- Yes, it was so evident. But then, if that is the lines of microbursts, Where is the tornado? Mark- I am not sure, but you are right there, may be it is only it has not reached ground, yet. But it will. John- Oh, yes!!! Now I get the picture!!! That horrible swirling thingy I thought was a mesocyclone is a tornado that is about to landfall over us. Mark- Yes. Charles- Do you think we have to do something about that? John begins to think about it. At each second pressure gets downer and downer, and the funnel is closer and closer. The first swirls begin to form in surface. John- I get an idea. Charles- What??? John enters into the vehicle John- RUN, I TELL YOU!!! RUN FOR YOR LIFE!!! Charles- Good Idea. Charles begins to drive away from their sure doom. The swirls come together as the funnel gets closer to surface, and finally, a giant wedge tornado is on ground. Mark- Tornado on Ground!!!! I repeat, tornado on ground. You have to get out now!!! The car is trapped inside the debris clous. In surface the winds are so powerful the windows of the car are blowed away. After so many years, the storm chasers finally have fear. Charles begins to pray, it is the end. John hides the tears are fallen of his eyes. The horror makes them to tremble like... very trembling thingy, like gelatine. John- Continue driving, continue driving!!!! Try to reach a bridge!!! But it has no hope, Charles can not continue driving. The up-to-300KT winds suck the car into the vortex, and the blown out windows let the gust of dust to enter, making impossible to drive. But then.... (Well, if you have some ideas just edit this page and write. To me, there are DOOMED) Category:Roleplaying Stories